Being Human
by Autumdove555
Summary: Something happened to Edward in the forest. He feels pain and he doesn't have the thirst for blood... Edward Cullen is human! How did this happen? How will this affect his relationship with his family and, more importantly, with Bella?
1. The Tall Woman

Chapter 1: The Tall Woman

EPOV

It is a nice sunny day in Forks, Washington. There isn't a single cloud in the sky, which is extremely rare considering my family and I moved here because Forks is one of the most sunless places in the world. However, I don't mind the Sun because it warms up my unnaturally cold body. Plus, when it's sunny on school days, I don't have to go to school. Although that feeling has changed. When it is sunny on school days, it takes time away from me and my Bella.

Isabella Swan. My girlfriend. My one and only true love. Just thinking about her warms my whole body like the Sun. After all, that's what Bella is. She is the Sun in my dark world. The light and warmth that brings my cold body to life. If only she wasn't so breakable I can express my love fully and completely. How this frustrates me so!

I stood up from where I was laying down. I took a little break from hunting to gather my thoughts. I usually don't hunt alone; however, everyone in my family all went hunting yesterday, leaving me and Bella alone in our house. Tomorrow Bella and I were going on a little picnic in our meadow and I could not afford to be hungry. So here I am in the woods stuffing myself with anything I could get my hands on. I can not be thirsty while with Bella. Although my self control has progressed much these past few months, I still don't want to take the chance of being thirsty around my beautiful Bella.

Oh how beautiful she is! Her big dark brown eyes sparkle every time I see her. Her long soft dark brown hair that carries her delicious scent. Her small white body shows off how innocent she really is. I love her so much I could shout it over the world. The way she blushes every time I'd flatter her. The way she pouts when she doesn't get her way. The way she bites her lip when she's nervous. The way she smiles when I make her happy. I miss her.

I look at my watch. It's one thirty. Alright, school gets out at three so I have an hour and a half until I get to hold her in my arms and kiss her full pink lips. This also gave me time to hunt some more.

I sniff the air for some food. I smell a deer not too far. I start running, following the deer's scent. In the distance, I see the deer. I run as fast as I can, anticipation following through my veins. Maybe this doe will be faster than the last one. I always liked a good challenge; however, I can easily outrun any deer. But as I get closer and closer, the deer doesn't move at all. This disappointed me. At least I'll get my food faster and see Bella sooner. I will be in range of my prey in 3… 2… 1…

The deer turns her head at me and gives me a look of interest, unaware that it's going to be my lunch in a second. I lunge at the doe, my teeth sharp and ready to sink into her body. Then something weird happened. I fly right through the deer and land with a loud crash on the ground.

What the hell happened?

I turn around to face the doe. She's still there, eating the grass like nothing happened. I recover from my shock quickly and stand up, brushing the dirt off my jeans. I look at her again, this time she is facing me. And then she seemed to be fading, becoming transparent like a ghost.

Okay, this is a little odd.

Then there was a big flash of blue light. I cover my eyes it's so bright. When the light faded some, I looked back expecting to see a deer. Boy was I in for a surprise.

Where the deer use to be, there was a very tall woman. She held a long white staff that looked to be made of wood. She had very long silver hair that reached her waist. On her head was a crown of leaves. She wore a long elegant dress made of various greens and browns. Her eyes were light amber, almost creature-like and her skin was as white as snow. She was a beautiful woman.

Her eyes wandered over me, staring at me as if I'm an intriguing display in a museum. This must've gone on for at least two minutes. Mind, I was still in a bit of shock. It's not everyday you see a deer turn from ghost to a tall woman. I know it's kind of ironic with me being a mystical creature myself and I've seen many strange things. A deer morphing into a woman is not one of them.

I attempted to read her mind but, just like Bella, I didn't hear anything. Weird.

"Excuse me," I said politely. Who knows, she might be dangerous. "If you don't mind me asking… uh… who are you?"

She didn't seem to hear. Her eyes were still looking me over, holding a kind of admiration in them. She slowly glided towards me. I wanted to take a step back, but my feet didn't seem to be listening to my mind because they weren't moving. The tall woman towered over me. My goodness she is tall. I'd say seven feet, maybe eight. Her eyes stopped moving and looked directly into my eyes. It was almost as if she was looking for something deep within me. Then, the corners of her mouth started to slowly lift and her eyes sparkled. She abruptly backed away a few steps, her mouth in a full fledged smile, teeth glittering in the Sun. She pounded her huge staff on the ground a few times. I heard loud hums echo through the trees. Then suddenly, she plunged her staff into the earth and a bright purple light flowed through the forest and hit my body at full force. Then before I was consumed by darkness, I heard a voice whisper "Five days."

I woke up with a huge pain in my head. It felt like being thrown into a wall head first over and over again. I opened my eyes to see that I was in Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. Why was I here? Then I saw Carlisle looking at me with concern. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down softly.

"No, Edward," he said. "You have to relax."

"Relax?" I looked at him in shock. "I'm fine," I attempted to push Carlisle's hand off of my shoulder, but it wouldn't budge. So I pushed harder, still nothing happened.

"Please, Edward…" Carlisle started

"What the hell happened to me?" I yelled, still trying to get Carlisle to let go of me. What was going on? Normally I could rip Carlisle's hand off of me, but nothing was happening. I started to panic.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled, now he put both of his hand on my shoulder to hold me down. I started to squirm under his grasp.

"Tell me what's going on!" I snarled at him.

"Not until you calm down." Said Carlisle.

I stopped squirming and lay helplessly under Carlisle. I didn't like this. This feeling of helplessness, I didn't like it at all.

"What happened?" I asked as calmly as my temper would allow.

Carlisle didn't say anything for awhile. He just sat there with his hands still on my shoulders. Since he wasn't going to tell me, I looked into his mind… nothing. Absolutely nothing. I concentrated harder and still nothing. What was happening?

"Carlisle, you better tell me what's happening to me or I'll…" I was interrupted when Carlisle took one of his hands off of my shoulders, put his thumb and forefinger on my arm, and pressed them together. A sharp pain erupted from where Carlisle was touching me.

"Hey!" I yelled, pushing his hand away from my arm. Carlisle sat there with a look of pure astonishment.

"Did it hurt?" he asked quietly.

I didn't say anything. It did hurt. It hurt a lot actually… wait a second, that shouldn't have hurt at all.

"Carlisle," I started, trying my best to stay calm. "For the last time…"

"Alice had a vision," Carlisle said standing up. "She said you were out hunting by yourself. Then you feel down on the ground shaking and screaming in pain. When we found you, you were unconscious, which, as you know, is impossible for us." He paused. "I… uh… gave you… uh… physical when you were unconscious and… um…" he paused again and looked down. "I have no idea what happened to you, Edward. But whatever it was, it…" he stopped and sat down on the bed again. He took a deep breath, then looked me straight in the eye.

"Edward, you're… human."

**Hate it? Love it? Is it okay? Reviews would be very nice. Try not to be too harsh, it's my first fan fic. I won't continue unless I get some feedback. The next chapter will be with the rest of the Cullen family and maybe a little Bella…**


	2. Human?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. **

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed. I'm happy you guys like it so much. Alright on with the story…**

Chapter 2: Human?

EPOV

Human? I am human? No, that's not possible. I told Carlisle this.

"I know it's not possible, Edward," said Carlisle. "But, you are human."

"No," I said again. "That's just… just…" I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I, Edward Cullen, have been a vampire, a predator, for almost a century. It's all I've ever known.

Suddenly, I heard the door slam open and Alice stood in the doorway.

"Edward!" she yelled excitedly.

Then, she was standing right in front of me. How did she get there so fast—oh yeah, vampire speed. But I should have been able see something like that. Let alone hear Alice come up to Carlisle and Esme's room. But I didn't.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" Alice yelled and gathered me in a big hug. She must've squeezed a little too much because I felt a huge pain swell in my chest.

Carlisle pulled Alice off me and said, "Alice, we have to be gentle with him from now on."

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly. "Sorry, I just… in my vision it looked like you were dying and I was just so worried. It was…"

Alice stopped talking and stared blankly at the wall behind me. This meant that she was having another vision. She gasped suddenly and looked back at me again.

"You're… you're…" Alice said in awe. "You're human."

I looked at Carlisle helplessly and he nodded his head. There's nothing else I could say or do. After all, Carlisle is the doctor and if he gave me a check up and discovered I was human… then I guess I am. But it's so hard to believe.

I looked back at Alice. "Yes, Alice," I said quietly. "I am…" I couldn't even say it.

"Oh my…" she paused for a second, a horrific look appearing on her face. "That means…" she leaned forward and sniffed me. I felt a little uncomfortable with Alice sitting there sniffing me like some kind of… dinner plate. I gulped nervously.

Suddenly, Alice was in the center of the room at least five feet away from where she previously was. She looked at Carlisle, "Carlisle, I can smell his blood,"

"Yes, I can too," replied Carlisle.

Alice looked behind her, "We can't let Jasper…"

"I know," Carlisle interrupted.

I gasped suddenly, aware of what they were talking about. Since I was human, though I still really didn't believe it, clean venom-less blood coursed through my veins. I was no longer the predator, but the prey. I was in a house full of predators and I was the prey. Jasper wouldn't be able to control himself around me. My new life was in danger just being in the presence of my _own_ family. I didn't like this. I didn't like this one bit.

"This is amazing," Alice's voice interrupted my dark thoughts. "This is… wow, Edward."

Yeah, wow seemed to be the right word.

"If you don't mind me asking," Alice took a small step towards me. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know," I said. "One minute I'm hunting and the next…" I stopped. I remembered everything. The deer, the tall woman, the bright light, everything. Could it be possible? Did that woman do this to me?

I told Carlisle and Alice about the whole incident.

"Of course!" exclaimed Alice. "That's what I saw in my vision. I didn't see the deer or woman, but I saw that bright purple light and you lying on the ground screaming."

"Carlisle," I looked at him, he was pacing next to my bed. "Do you think that… woman… did this to me?" I asked.

Carlisle stopped pacing. "It is possible. But that's not what I'm concerned about at the moment."

I looked at him incredulously. "How can you say that?"

"No, he's right, Edward," Alice nodded. "We can think about that later. Right now, we need to focus on you."

"Me?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. "Stand up, Edward."

I lifted myself up, my god my body felt heavy. I planted my feet on the ground and stood up. I swayed for a moment, the room was slowly spinning. I felt Carlisle's hand on my back.

"Easy there," he said.

I felt like a toddler learning how to walk for the first time. Carlisle gave me a little push and my right leg stepped out in front of me and caught me from falling. I took another step. Then another. It wasn't that hard. I just had to put in some more effort because every step I took felt like 100 pounds. I turned around and saw Carlisle watching me carefully, but I didn't see Alice.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She went to go tell the others," he said.

"Oh," I ask that next part quietly. "So what happens now?"

"Well," Carlisle walked to me. "You're human now. Although we don't know if this is permanent or not, I suggest you stay in the house for the rest of the day."

I nodded, still walking around the room testing out my new body. "What about Jasper?"

Carlisle paused. I attempted to hear his thoughts, but I got nothing. How frustrating this is going to be.

"He's going to hunt for a couple of days out in the woods,"

"All by himself?" I asked, feeling a little guilty because Emmett and Rosalie were in Africa.

"No, Esme is with him," said Carlisle. I relaxed.

Alice appeared right next to Carlisle. My god, that was really fast. I was unaware of how fast we really were compared to humans. I saw that Alice had a phone in her hand with her palm closed over the speaker. She started speaking to Carlisle, in a low voice, her lips moving faster than I've ever seen. Carlisle started speaking back in the same manner. I couldn't understand a word they were saying, let alone _what_ they were saying.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "Just because I'm… human… now doesn't mean I'm handicap. Tell me what's going on."

Alice hesitated. "Um… well, Bella's on the phone and she wants to know where you are."

Bella. Oh my god, how could I forget about her! Something clicked in my head, I was now human. Bella is human. That meant…

"I want to see her," I said.

Alice and Carlisle looked at each other.

"I don't think that's such a good—"

"Well, too bad," I interrupted. "Carlisle, I _need _to see her."

Carlisle looked at Alice. She put her head down, her eyes focused on the ground. I knew she was having a vision. Of what, I didn't know. I wished I could see what she was seeing. Alice's head lifted up and there was a huge smile on her face.

She nodded. "It'll be alright."

I smiled and turned happily towards the door. I felt someone grab my shoulder.

It was Alice.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked amused.

"To pick up Bella," I said.

"No, no, no," Alice shook her head. "You are not going to drive in your condition. Your reflexes are slower than they were before. You'll end up getting in a wreck. Here, I'll go pick up Bella and bring her here, okay?"

I hated to admit it, but she was right. I nodded and Alice flew down the stairs.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle. "I have to get to the hospital, but if you need me here…"

"I'll be fine, Carlisle," I said. "I think there's more people who need your care more."

"Well, if you're sure," he said. I nodded.

I left the room and walked into my own. I sat on my black leather couch. I am _human_. Bella is going to be here. What am I going to say to her?

8

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. **

**Bella's POV in the next chapter. Perhaps some fluff, maybe some lemons. Who knows? I do! Tell me what you think?**


	3. Kisses

**I am so so so so so sorry this took so long. I had some writer's block, then our computer didn't have internet for awhile, then the computer broke down, then my poop of a brother had to use it for summer homework, and… it just goes on and on. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing. It's the thing that's keeping me writing this story. I'm very glad that my reviewers like it. **

Chapter 3: Kisses

BPOV

I bit my lip anxiously as Alice drove up to the Cullen house. She wasn't telling me what was going on, only that I was in for a very BIG surprise. A few minutes ago, when Alice picked me up instead of Edward, I grew worried. What was wrong? Did something happen to him? Alice kept reassuring that everything was fine.

"Different, but fine," she had said.

"Different? What's that suppose to mean?" I had asked angrily.

But she just turned to look at me and smile, "You shall see."

So here we were in front of the Cullen house. I got out of the silver Volvo, walked to the front door, and went inside. I looked around nervously for Edward, but there was no sign of him.

"He's upstairs," Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice,"

I went up to Edward's room, knocked quietly, and then waited patiently for Edward to answer. Nothing happened. I knocked again, and still no answer. Getting frustrated, I knocked harder and finally heard my angel's voice.

"Bella?"

I smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

"Come in,"

I opened the door to see Edward standing, looking through his glass wall. I tentatively took a few steps towards him.

"Alice told me something happen to you," I heard him chuckle. "But she wouldn't tell me what it is."

He turned to face me with a nervous smile on his face. What was he nervous about? He slowly walked to me. So slowly that it looked like he was afraid to be near me.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked.

He chuckled again. "No my sweet. At least, I don't think so." He was getting closer and closer to me with every small step.

Okay, what was going on? "What do you mean?" I exasperated. "Just tell me what happened! God, I'm getting sick and tired of people not telling me things just because they think I can't handle stuff because…"

I didn't finish because Edward was close enough to me so I could really see his features. He looked… different. He still looked absolutely gorgeous, however, they was something different about him. It was like someone tuned down the lighting on him. His hair was a little darker and the way he walked looked like he was uncomfortable with the action.

He now stood right in front of me, his eyes looking into—wait a second! His eyes. They weren't the normal light honey color that they usually were. Nor were they black. His eyes were a very light hazel. More light brown than green. They held so many things in that exact moment: admiration, pride, excitement, anxiety, longing, and love.

He lifted his arms and cupped my face with his hands. I gasped. When he touches me I always expect his cold hands to cool down my already heated body. But instead of feeling cool, my face heated up even more. Heat was radiating from his hands to my cheeks.

That's strange, I thought.

I put my hands on his, which his were still on my face, and felt warmth spread through my fingers. I closed my eyes and soaked up the electricity that was energizing my body. How was he doing this? Usually his cold hands send that electric feeling, but the heat was unbelievable.

I then felt warm lips touch mine.

Oh. My. God.

It was the best kiss I've ever had. This kiss even topped Edward's previous kisses. As his sensual lips caressed mine, a light buzz vibrated throughout my body. Edward wrapped his strong protective arms around my back holding me as close to him as he could. That's when he opened my mouth with his tongue and entered. I was in ecstasy. I put my arms around his neck holding on to him tight; deepening the already passionate piece of heaven we were giving one and other. It didn't even occur to me that he was a vampire who could easily kill me. Not to mention he craved my blood above all others.

Not breaking our kiss, he pushed me against the wall. I felt a tiny, and I mean practically nothing, pain on my back, but that only intensified the ardor; which caused a moan to escape my mouth and in to his.

Edward flinched and then stiffened. He broke our kiss and looked in to my eyes. His now hazel eyes looked hot and heavy, like he just woke up from the best dream he ever had. He leaned forward and put his forehead against mine. His breathing was coming out raggedly, exhausted, content.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Trying to catch my breath I said, "No, not at all"

Edward lifted his head from mine with the hugest smile.

"I pushed you against the wall as hard as I could," he said. "By accident of course," he added quickly.

"But…" I started. "But- but that didn't even hurt."

Edward nodded excitedly.

"But…" I started again. "But you have super human stre-"

He shook his head. "Not anymore."

I looked at him incredulously. "What?"

Edward took my hand and led me to his black leather couch. We sat down together and he took both of my hands into his. He looked down at our joined hands and gave a tight squeeze, then looked at me expectantly. When he saw no reaction he smiled again.

"Bella," he said scooting closer to me. Now he looked worried again. "Something happened to me, but before I tell you I just want to say that I love you so much. And that if you don't feel the same way afterwards…" He took in a deep breath with great difficulty. "I'll understand."

"Do you have some… gee, I don't know… vampire virus," I joked.

He laughed. "No,"

Fear ripped through me. "You're not leaving are you!"

"No," he said immediately. "No, of course not. Only when you want me to."

"Which is never," I said. The next part I said with as much love and passion I could muster. "I love _you_, Edward. No one else. Not now, not ever. Always."

Edward cupped my face with his hand, a look of total adoration on his face.

"God, I love you so much," he said.

Happy tears filled my eyes. Feeling a bit embarrassed, I tried to look away to hide them, but Edward caught my face again and looked at me intensely.

"Never be ashamed to hide your tears from me," he said quietly, stroking my cheek with his forefinger.

"Tell me what happened," I said now looking into his eyes. "What happened to your eyes? They almost look"

"Human?" Edward questioned.

I paused. "Yeah, they do. Why is that?"

Edward sighed and took my hands into his again.

**Everyone together now: AWWW….. sigh true love how sweet. ****Again, sorry it took so long. But I hope everyone is happy. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
